Uglydoll
Uglydoll è una marca di peluche creata da David Horvath nel 2001. Concetto Le Uglydoll sono delle bizzarre creature che vivono in una dimensione parallela chiamata Uglyverse (da ugly che vuol dire brutto e universe che vuol dire universo) in cui la parola brutto vuol dire unico, diverso. "Welcome to the Uglydoll universe where "ugly" means unique and different, and celebrating who you are inside and out is the new beautiful. Join Wage, Babo, OX, Ice Bat and their Uglydoll pals as they express themselves through laughs, tears, love adventure and also candy." "Benvenuti nell'universo delle Uglydoll, dove la parola brutto significa unico e differente per celebrare il fatto che chi tu sei dentro e fuori è la nuova bellezza. Unisciti a Wage, Babo, OX, Ice Bat e i loro amici, che si esprimono attraverso risate, lacrime, amore, avventura e anche caramelle" L'Uglydoll Official online store. Elenco di Uglydoll 2001-2005 Babo Babo è cianotico con due incisivi sporgenti gialli. Gli piacciono i biscotti e ha un'innata fobia per gli uccelli. Questo lo porterà all'incontro con Babo's Bird (letteralmente, l'uccello di Babo). Clinko Clinko è un calamaro verde con due gambe, tre occhi e due braccia molto grandi con tre ventose ciascuna. Copee Ice Bat Ice Bat è un pipistrello grigio, talvolta nero, con cinque zanne rivolte all'ingiù. Jeero OX OX è una sorta di coniglio verde con l'occhio sinistro a forma di croce. Target Tray Uglydog Uglydog è un cane blu con un unico occhio giallo e quattro zanne rivolte all'ingiù. Gli piace aiutare la gente. Wage Wage è arancione con due zanne rivolte all'insù. Indossa un grembiule blu. È un instancabile lavoratore che lavora senza chiedere un compenso. Wedgehead Wedgehead è blu, ha una testa trapezoidale, ha un occhio solo e due zanne rivolte all'ingiù. Spesso, rimprovera OX per i suoi prestiti senza permesso. 2006 Bop & Beep Bop & Beep è una Uglydoll a due lati. Bop Bop è verde e ha un unico occhio a forma di croce in mezzo alla fronte. Per questo, viene paragonato a OX. Beep Beep è viola, ha le zanne rivolte all'insù e due occhi, uno sotto l'altro. È ispirato a Wedgehead. Chuckanucka Moxy Peaco 2007 2008 Babo's Bird Babo's Bird, fatta eccezione per le braccia più larghe, è in tutto e per tutto uguale a Babo. Da qui il nome Babo's Bird. Plunko Poe Il suo nome è ispirato allo scrittore horror Edgar Allan Poe, a ciò si devono le sue fattezze da pipistrello. È verde e ha orecchie più lunghe e le ali più ampie rispetto a Ice Bat e Ninja Batty Shogun. Puglee Ugly Ghost Ugly Ghost è un fantasma bianco. Ha una forma ovoidale e due occhi ellittici neri con le pupille bianche. 2009 2010 Cozymonster Cozymonster è arancione. Il suo nome viene da cozy, cioè comodo, e da monster, cioè mostro. Flatwoodsey Flatwoodsey è rosa e ha una testa a forma di goccia. Mij È la sorella di Tutulu. Tutulu Tutulu è blu, e ha due incisivi sporgenti, di cui uno giallo e uno rosa. Uglybot Uglybot è un robot cianotico, talvolta nero, con gli occhi rossi e i quattro incisivi superiori sporgenti. Ha una specie di tubo di scappamento in testa Wippy 2011 Basheshee Brip Brip Drip Dave Darinko Groody Hib Eyebye Heu Googeuy Suddy Ugly Charlie Cittadini di Uglyverse Nel 2011, oltre alle Uglydoll Normali, uscì anche una linea di Uglydoll a parte, in edizione limitata. 1 - Brad Luck 2 - Nopy Il secondo cittadino si chiama Nopy. È verde, con un ciuffo di capelli in testa e un croce in mezzo agli occhi. 3 - Meetso Il terzo cittadino si chiama Meetso. È color acquamarina con due grandi orecchie a forma di foglia e un croce in mezzo agli occhi. 4 - Quippy La quarta cittadina si chiama Quippy. È viola con due grandi antenne simili a quelle di Basheshee e tre occhi. 5 - Querit Il quinto cittadino si chiama Querit. È grigio con un naso ellittico nero, due grosse orecchie da coniglio e due molari gialli sporgenti. 6 - Sour Corn La sesta cittadina si chiama Sour Corn. È rossa con i molari gialli sporgenti, due orecchie triangolari e un naso ellittico marrone. 7 - Gerry Berry 8 - Thumb Crumba 9 - Langis 10 - Gleno 11 - Wrey Wrinko 12 - Zoltan Zolto 13 - Indrid 14 - Jay Jdizzy 15 - Big Brenny 16 - Glary Glen 17 - Jayberry 18 - Small Timer 19 - Recky 20 - So Greeno 2012 Flatter Flatter è verde, ha un naso nero ellittico e tre zanne rivolte all'ingiù. Gassy Gassy è una nuvola di gas nera con entrambi gli occhi a forma di croce e la lingua fuori. Ghosty Ghosty è un fantasma grigio-biancastro con tre occhi gialli disposti a formare un triangolo, due incisivi sporgenti bianchi e una coda. Gragon Gragon è un drago rosa con due incisivi sporgenti e un grosso naso nero di forma ellittica. Handsome Panther Handsome Panther è una pantera viola con l'occhio destro a forma di croce. Little Bent Little Bent ha l'aspetto di un coniglietto magenta con due incisivi sporgenti gialli. Ha un orecchio piegato, da qui il nome Little Bent (bent, in inglese, vuol dire piegato). Mover Mover è blu, ha tre piedi, tre occhi gialli e due incisivi sporgenti. Softy Softy è blu, ha due orecchie con le doppie punte e due incisivi sporgenti gialli. Category:Giocattoli Category:Uglydoll